


I'll give you shelter

by whiteleander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Post Season 2, Shapeshifting, Unreliable Narrator, also this seems a bit like one sided attraction cause it's Lance's pov but surprise! it's mutual, oh and also some season 2 spoilers if you havent caught up yet, so before i forget to add my favourite:, this is the most subtle shippy thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: A very self-indulgent Klance bonding from my headcanon that Keith is part Altean too, and he can actually shapeshift.





	I'll give you shelter

**Author's Note:**

> For Nic, who encouraged me to write this.

It's been a rough day. Lance can't really tell how long until they can keep holding on, how long until they can keep doing this without Shiro. Their leader’s absence took toll on everyone on the team, especially on Keith. He's trying his best, struggling to keep them united, struggling to live up to Shiro — all that besides his personal problems.

 

The revelation of Keith being part Galra shocked everyone. Lance didn't know how to react when Keith confessed, apologetic and ashamed like he’d just committed a crime. Lance feels really disappointed in himself that he didn’t do much to support Keith then, and he still doesn’t have a clue how to act around him since — they've never really been close so he has no idea what to do, he can't imagine what Keith would even want from him.

 

Probably nothing, it's not like he is Keith's best friend, second-in-command or whatever.

 

Lance knows he should be feeling the same old jealousy and bitterness he’s always felt about Keith. He, Lance, isn't near as skilled as him; Keith is the best, top of his class, Shiro’s second-in-command, and the first choice to be the new leader. Lance has only been a first one time: when they found the Blue Lion and honestly, he still doesn't know how that happened. Sure, it felt great, but then Keith got the fastest lion that was also the hardest to master — he still nailed it nonetheless, with the usual brilliance he always aces every practice and comes through every obstacle.

 

He's truly a prodigy.

 

So Lance wasn't surprised when Allura officially named Keith the leader. He felt something akin to sadness maybe, but they'd just survived a crazy battle against an even crazier megalomaniac, they'd lost Shiro, _again_ , so he couldn't really feel anything else but exhaustion and the heavy burden of failure. Sure, they hit Zarkon pretty badly but they'd lost Shiro just the same: it never felt like a victory.

 

They've been barely managing themselves since then. Shiro is still nowhere to be found, new enemies have arisen, the members of Team Voltron’s spirits are bruised and broken. They are still just kids, for crow’s sake!

 

With all that, maybe it's just the tiredness that Lance never makes a fuss about Keith being a leader. Keith surely expected it, Lance remembers the bothered looks Keith used to cast in his direction, appearing slightly uncomfortable and anxious. It felt… _not nice_ , to realise their friendship weren't so friendly after all.

 

Keith doesn't trust him, and probably that is the saddest part.

 

They still make a good team, however. They still have disagreements, but the bickering is gone, so is Lance’s ridiculous need to keep pushing on their never-actually-real rivalry.

 

Maybe he's too occupied with their problems, too heartbroken, tired and homesick, too grieving and too gloomy. Maybe he’s just maturing after all.

 

Lance is worried about Keith. It happened that he's become more closed off, keeping his distance from everyone else outside missions. Lance is wondering how long it will take until Keith breaks. He’s dying to go after him every time, he's struggling to leave Keith be on his own because he knows it well that Keith doesn't need him. He isn't Shiro.

 

It isn't the first time Lance still finds himself in front of Keith's door, hesitant to make the final step and knock but too resilient to head for his room just yet. Knowing that, while everyone else is dealing with their losses in their own way, no one would come around, he just stands there, thinking. It clears his head, kind of. It's almost peaceful.

 

But tonight is different. Tonight there is no screaming silence from Keith's direction, tonight he is making a sound, small, barely audible noises that Lance would've missed for sure if he was still his former self and ignorantly walked straight into his quarters.

 

No, Lance isn't the same person anymore, and tonight, Keith is crying.

 

Lance doesn’t think twice.

 

“Keith?” He practically barges in without knocking or asking for permission first. He knows that is not cool at all, but this is urgent, this is… important.

 

“Lance? What are you doing here?” Keith's unbelieving and shaken voice comes, but Lance can't see him — why is it just so dark in here? Not even the faint night lights are on.

 

“Is everything… okay with you?” Lance asks, not caring about the taunting of his mind anymore. He maybe isn't Shiro, and he’s maybe nothing to Keith, but Shiro isn't here now. He is, and he finally stands a chance. “I heard you—”

 

“I'm fine.” Cutting Lance off, Keith replies dryly.

 

“No, you're not! None of us are…” Lance objects quietly. Keith doesn't reply.

 

Of course, he's not interested in what Lance has to say, he doesn't want Lance’s cheap attempt at comforting him. A different kind of heaviness is weighing down on Lance, he doesn't have the time to analyse it now, and now that he's actually done something to check on Keith, he won't just back down. Keith will have to kick him out because Lance won't let him mope in his room all alone.

 

That's why they're a _team_. Together, they can go through everything, together they're stronger — that's what Voltron is all about.

 

“Keith, you shouldn't—”

 

“I'm turning Galra…”

 

It comes unexpectedly and Lance would probably never be prepared for such a thing; to have Keith just lay it on him like that, voice saturated with so much desperation and pain. Needles to say, Lance goes breathless, he knows his moment is truly here, he can finally, finally be here for Keith, to back him up, to bond with him, and he wants to do so well but he's not sure he can be what Keith actually needs. He isn't really good at meeting people's expectations.

 

“Why don't you say something?” Keith’s questioning after long minutes of silence, sounding rather bitter as though mocking Lance about his past hostility toward Keith.

 

He's just been given the perfect shot to build a stronger friendship, but Lance is aware he's already failing. He's done the deeds too long ago.

 

He tries anyway.

 

“Keith, you've been Galra all this time, it’s a part of you, you're not just turning…”

 

Keith snorts sarcastically, making Lance shut up.

 

“I'm actually turning Galra _right now_. Look at me!”

 

Artificial neon-blue lights up from where Keith is sitting on his bed — a sort of Altean flashlight — it's not much but it's enough for Lance to see Keith's left ear. It's visibly different from the regular human ear on the other side of his head, unmistakably Galra-looking, and even his skin looks darker around the area, from under his left eye that has this strange, yellowish glow to the side of his face where his human ear used to be, probably.

 

Lance gulps.

 

Keith seems pretty upset, and he has every reason to be. Lance is actually expecting him to snap with all their shared and Keith's own personal troubles. Keith doesn't lash out on Lance however, he remains silent, with only his ragged breathing cutting through the thick and heavy silence. Lance is trembling, feeling so helpless, it’s making him miserable but this isn't about him now.

 

He is struggling to think, to come up with what to do now: call for Coran and seek help, or try to calm Keith down even though he thinks it's impossible, when Keith breaks the silence, and with his say, he breaks Lance’s heart too.

 

“I can't… I can't stay here like this. I can't lead Voltron like this. Allura just started to accept me again, I can't…” His tears are illuminated by the night light, Keith is sobbing, shoulders sagged and body shaking. “I need to leave…” Keith, albeit he is in shock and can't even stand on his two legs, still stands up, wobbly and unsure as he's heading for the exit.

 

The only thing Lance can do is to step in front of Keith, blocking his way out.

 

“Keith—”

 

“No, Lance, I can't walk around here like _this_! I have to leave!”

 

Keith is becoming hysterical and Lance isn't sure he can hold him off. Just like that, a sudden idea comes to his mind, and he takes off his jacket. Keith is watching him, still drinking his tears and still too upset, and even bewildered, but at least Lance has managed to get his attention.

 

“Here.” Keith doesn't really protest, he just stands there astounded as Lance cloaks his jacket around him, placing it on his shoulders and pulling up the hood over his head.

 

“What are you—” Keith is about to ask, his former plan about leaving off the table now. Lance knows it's his time so he begins to talk, interrupting his teammate.

 

“Your ear isn't bothering me but if it's bothering you, you can hide it.” He declares slowly, pronouncing each word carefully, so Keith surely gets the message.

 

“That's… Not a solution,” Keith argues. Wearing Lance’s hooded jacket with the hood covering his head, he looks pretty… conflicted. “You might be saying _this_ ,” he points at his left temple, “doesn't bother you, but the others…”

 

“They won't be bothered either.” Lance states firmly, interrupting the other boy again. “We're _family_ , Keith.”

 

Right, Lance actually believes what he’s saying. Although… he feels like he needs to make it extra sure and get up before Keith or talk with the others right after he managed to calm Keith down and he can leave him on his own. Just to make sure no one makes any unnecessary bad comment. Keith needs support right now, and Lance will make sure he gets it.

 

Keith isn't saying anything, just gawking at Lance in awe, and Lance begins to feel uneasy. He’d want to lighten up the mood but he fails to do so, nothing else comes in his mind except how Keith really looks like he could use a hug right now.

 

And hugs Lance can offer, although his mom and Hunk give the best ones.

 

“Do you… want a hug?” The enquiry is out of the blue and bold yet shy. Keith has a rather mortified expression.

 

“N-no.” Lance laughs at his response, maybe too loud and too fake as he's trying to ignore how… _not nice_ Keith's instant objection feels. He completely misses the clues of Keith's inner struggle on his face before he goes on to say:

 

“But… could you… stay with me… for a while? Company would be nice right now.”

 

Lance’s laughter dies down, air gets knocked out of his lungs because that's a surprise. But sure, he can company; he can be the best, greatest company of all times — even if he's still not a first choice, just a step-in.

 

He won't complain, though.

 

 

Keith asks him to ‘ _dunno, just stay and maybe talk?’_ shrugging and avoiding to look Lance in the eye, which is weird. Lance doesn't comment on it, although his mind is scrambled with questions and wonders. He nods and follows Keith to his bed, sitting next to him after a little hesitation. He feels like the awkwardness of the scene is crawling under his skin.

 

Keith may want to get things off his chest, but he surely isn't the one to start a conversation now. Lance doesn't want to come off as pushy, so he sits there in silence, waiting patiently.

 

He doesn't need to wait for long eventually.

 

“Why is this happening to me?” It doesn't sound like a real question, more like bursting out of Keith, like an unexpected explosion. Lance's only wish is that Keith wouldn’t start sobbing like that again. He's not sure he could take it one more time.

 

“Maybe it’s just an emotional response,” he says after much thought. “You’re part Galra but you’re human too, maybe you can, I dunno, like, shapeshift?”

 

“Shapeshift?”

 

“Yeah, shapeshift. We know nothing about the Galra, really. Alteans might not be the only creatures in the universe who can do it.”

 

What started out as a bluff and a very poor attempt at soothing Keith, is actually making sense now. Because aliens are real and the universe is weird, and they, as puny humans, still know nothing about them, really.

 

Keith's tears have started to dry up, he's staring at Lance with that typical puppy-look of his. Lance's heart does a weird tremor.

 

Seems like they've gotten through the worst, at least Keith isn't crying anymore, and Lance wants to console him. Especially after noticing the small mirror on Keith's bed; he can guess what Keith was doing here all by himself, tormented with agony.

 

“It's pretty cool actually,” he tries for a smile, praying for Keith not to mistake his compassion for taunting. With their past, misunderstandings can be easy.

 

If Lance is waiting for Keith to say anything now, he has to be patient because Keith is just gawking at him, mouth agape, and still very unbelieving. Lance is starting to become nervous, until Keith finds his voice finally.

 

“Y-you think so?”

 

“Yeah… Shapeshifting is pretty cool.” Lance can feel himself blushing he doesn't even know for what reason, actually. He finds it hard to breathe under Keith's intense gaze.

 

“You know… You’re actually right,” Keith admits after a while, quite sheepishly. “I can be a shapeshifter.” He lets out a small, much relieved chuckle. Lance is actually thriving hearing it.

 

“Well, I wasn't the Garrison’s second best for nothing!”

 

God, he just sounds like himself again. Keith only smiles and Lance’s heart is fluttering in his chest but he still wants to show Keith that he's not the same, that he's… changed, just like his feelings about Keith — they're not that black and white, they never were.

 

Yet, he can't just throw a very lame confession at Keith right now, or probably ever, but he still wants to show him that he cares about him.

 

“But seriously, Keith, I have four siblings, I’m good with people! You can always count on me,” he says, pointing at himself with his right thumb. Keith sends a rather warm smile at him before his features change and he becomes more concerned.

 

“So you think… I could control this?”

 

 _Quiznack._ What seemed like a great idea rather appears a terrible mistake now. Lance has just managed to calm Keith down a bit, but now if Keith tries to make his not-at-all-ugly Galra ear disappear and fails…

 

It's like taking one step forward and two backward, and Lance wants to bang his head against the castle ship wall.

 

“You can try.” Not to seem suspicious, he smiles encouragingly after a short pause, but his nervousness surely shows.

 

“What do you think I should do?” However, Keith fails to notice as it seems.

 

One obstacle gone through but another comes faster than Lance could actually blink once. He is about to be having a crisis, but Keith looks much better now, Lance dares to say he almost seems excited.

 

_Jeez, it would be so much easier if they could just ask Allura!_

 

But even though she warmed up to Keith, it's still awkward between them, and Keith still behaves like a convicted prisoner at times. Besides, she or Coran might just say that the Galra can't do that, hence bursting Keith's already too small bubble of hope.

 

No, Lance decides, Keith doesn't need Alteans right now, he only needs to believe in himself. If Lance isn't right about this and Keith isn't a shapeshifter after all, maybe he still can turn it around with practice and willpower until it doesn't become permanent.

 

And if it's irreversible… They can worry about that later, they have enough reasons to be anxious about in the present.

 

Now that he's released himself from the choking chain of the distant future, Lance can actually begin to think.

 

“Just imagine the ear disappear for a start,” he suggests.

 

“But—”

 

“Keith,” Lance interrupts. He may be sounding too affectionate and it's maybe too much, but he doesn't care in this moment. “You’re one of the biggest talents I have ever seen, and you have really good instincts. Just trust yourself.”

 

Keith seems like he's just been slapped in the face. Dumbfounded, he can't tear his eyes away from Lance, who's getting more flustered by the second. Then Keith collects himself, he looks away, and Lance feels like his eyes are betraying him because Keith can't be blushing…

 

Lance doesn't have much time to be wondering, because Keith takes one big breath and then he closes his eyes, trying to do as Lance suggested. Lance is the one who's blushing for real, as Keith is, as always, really pretty, with his eyes closed and his features quite relaxed, Lance just can't take his eyes off of him.

 

However, he doesn't want to stare and most certainly annoy Keith while he's trying to concentrate, so Lance forces himself to look elsewhere — it's actually good, because he has time to calm himself down as well.

 

Lance has started to count the ticks, staring into darkness when Keith's voice sounds up after he has reached 72 in his mental counting.

 

“Did it work?”

 

Keith's voice is small and shaky, and the only thing more unsteady would be Lance's own if he could actually open his mouth. Heart thumping in his throat, Lance turns to face Keith slowly, getting more nervous with each inch.

 

When Keith appears in his sight, Lance can't even tell if he's seeing any difference, that making his heart sink and be drumming a wild drum solo against his ribcage. Then, as his eyes are adjusting to the dim, neon-ish lights that envelope Keith again, he begins to notice Keith's face under the the hood he's still wearing, and when he looks at the left side of his head…

 

“Lance?” The name drops off Keith's tongue, a syllable heavy with fright and tension as Lance grabs Keith's — well, actually his own — hood and pulls it off gently but unexpectedly. He doesn't know if he wants to scream or cry in relief.

 

“Check for yourself,” Lance only smiles widely, holding up the small mirror for Keith.

 

Keith is hesitant to look but Lance is patient with him. Keith, catching his reflection, becomes astounded as expected, unable to believe his eyes he raises his arm to touch his small, human ear that's just hiding cutely under his long dark hair.

 

The amazed ‘O’ of his lips eventually becomes a relieved smile.

 

“I… I did it!” And that smile becomes even bigger. It's a delight. “It…worked!”

 

“Yes, you did it.” Lance praises, unable to control how raw the tone of his voice is with emotion. Keith stops checking himself in the mirror and looks at Lance, their eyes locked and glistening.

 

They're closer than they were somehow. Keith has this amazing, huge smile on his face that makes him look radiant and genuinely happy, eyes shimmering at Lance in joy, and Lance has no idea what to do now. He doesn't want to go but Keith surely had enough of him for today, so he just pulls away and then stands up.

 

“I… I’ll let you sleep now. You need rest.” Lance turns around, his movements rushed, and practically running toward the exit. His head is spinning around.

 

“Lance…” Keith calling after him makes Lance come to a halt, feet unable to move, he still manages to look back at Keith above his shoulder. Keith stood up as well, and he seems rather apprehensive. “Uhh… thank you!”

 

It's like Keith would want to say something else but Lance thinks he's just seeing things — it's really time for him to leave, he's imagining things now.

 

“Your jacket!” Keith adds sheepishly then, beginning to take off the borrowed piece of clothing in an instant.

 

“Keep it.” Lance offers without hesitation.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“You can keep it. It looks good on you.” Lance is screaming in his head. Gosh, that sounded so weird for sure, because Keith's eyes go wide, and Lance must ease up the tension and then escape to his room and die.

 

“Maybe you'll end up being the Green Paladin after all.” He jokes with his usual stupidity, and thank god, Keith seems to have forgotten about Lance's comment already, because he's just smiling now; eyes still red and his pale skin still flushed pink but it's a smile and it's genuine.

 

It's progress.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm hoping that s3 will deliver some real klance bonding and Lance development but until then, I'm enjoying myself with my fantasies.


End file.
